1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel isocyanurate compounds and their use in functional fluid systems. More particularly, this invention relates to novel tris-(polyalkoxyalkoxyalkylated) isocyanurate compounds and their use in functional fluid systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tris-(substituted) isocyanurate compounds (i.e., isocyanurate esters having the same substituents at each of three ring nitrogens) have been widely described in the literature. In particular, ethylene oxide adducts of isocyanurates, and mixtures thereof, as well as certain carboxylic acid esters of the resulting polyols, have been described. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,557, which issued to E. D. Little on Jan. 25, 1972. The described isocyanurate compounds have been found to be useful in a variety of applications, including functional fluid applications.
Moreover, the prior art generally teaches that alkoxy alkyl chlorides may be reacted with cyanuric acid in the presence of a base. See Col. 2, line 26 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,979. However, this teaching failed to recognize the possible utilization of such a reaction product as functional fluids. Furthermore, a literature article describes three specific tris-(mono-alkoxyalkylated) isocyanurate compounds, i.e., tris-(CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2) isocyanurate, tris-(C.sub.2 H.sub.5 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2)-isocyanurate and tris-(C.sub.4 H.sub.9 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2) isocyanurate. See Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, Volume 38 (10), pages 1586-1589 (1965). But such teachings do not describe or suggest the novel tris-(polyalkoxyalkylated) isocyanurate compounds of the present invention nor describe their use as fire resistant functional fluids.